bonnie and matt the unwrittten love story
by nomalar96
Summary: This is for all of you guys who think that Matt and Bonnie should have happened, 'cause in this story it does! Soz, its not that long, but if I have any good reviews, there might be chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1 Dont act like a hyper idiot

**Bonnie and Matt.**

Chapter 1

Bonnie

It was the morning after the fight, the showdown, the night Elena came back to us. I still can't believe it happened; it all seems as if it was a dream. Aunt Judith nearly had a heart attack when Elena stood there on her doorstep wearing Caroline's dirty green dress and Damon's black leather jacket, when she was supposed to be about two meters underground, dead. Then, after a few minutes of gasping, clutching her chest and looking at us, she let out a scream of joy and threw her arms around Elena. After a minute, she drew us all in: Meredith, Stefan and Matt. Oh Matt. Standing there so perfectly, with his hand still holding mine long after we had danced around the clearing like idiots, but we where so happy; we were alive, and we were all together.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! There's someone here to see you!" My mum called from downstairs, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"OK, I'll be down in a minute!" I answered. I hopped of my bed and practically bounced downstairs, but I stopped when I saw who was standing there in my hallway. The person I couldn't stop thinking about all night. The one person I felt really cared for me, and the one person I prayed felt the same way about me. Matt.

"Hey," he greeted me, a big grin spreading across his face, lighting up his eyes and the rest of his face.

"Hey!" I replied, feeling my own lips turn up into a huge grin.

"Uh, I was just wondering if, um, maybe you wanna take a walk with me?" He asked, a hint of nerves showing in his eyes.

"Of course!" I agreed, making a mental reminder to try not to sound as if I've taken way too much happy gas. I wrote a quick note to my mum telling her where I was and put it somewhere she would see it. I grabbed my cardigan and pulled it on, eager to be out with Matt and to see what he had to say. We walked down to the end of my road and crossed over to the park. We sat on a bench by the pond, and for a minute we simply sat and watched the ducks swim about.

"So, you're probably wondering why I asked you out here." He implied, looking out at the pond still.

"Kinda," I agreed, but I was hoping I actually already knew.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I know, after all we've been through, especially you, that you might think it's too fast, and-"

"Matt!" I cut in, "what's wrong?"

"Well, OK, please don't laugh when I tell you this, and you have every right to be angry with me and-"

"Matt!"

"OK, well, what I've been trying to say is," He cleared his throat here and took a deep breath, "…I love you Bonnie. I've loved you ever since you came and talked to me in the cafeteria about Elena." He sat back then, as if (which was true) he had gotten some big secret off his chest.

I sat there. Speechless.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way," he muttered. He stood up and began walking away. He was half way down the path when my brain suddenly started working again.

"Matt!" I called. He didn't turn around. I sprang up and ran as fast as I could, not willing to let him go with an outright lie in his head.

"MATT!" I screamed, and he span around, probably wondering what had made me scream so wildly.

"Look Bonnie if you don't-" But this time it wasn't me that cut him off. It was my lips pressing against his. He stood there for a minute, swaying with surprise, but he then caught on. He put more emotion into the kiss, so much it was almost unbearable. Almost. He swung me off my feet, and laid me down on the warm, fresh summer grass. We kissed there for what seemed like forever, while my heart and my head was practically singing with pure joy; Matt loved me! _He _loved _me!_ After a while, we just lay there, staring blissfully up at the clear blue sky. I felt him move his head to the side. As I did the same, I found him staring at me, a look of pure happiness on his face.

"So you really love me?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes, as if to see some kind of truth there.

"Of course! Why do you think we've been kissing for the last half hour?" I laughed, and soon he was laughing with me. He then started to kiss me, and we picked up where we left off. The birds where singing, and I could here people laughing in the park.

Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 Gossip Spreads Fast in Fell's

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Some of you have asking for more of Matt and Bonnie, so I've decided to give in!! Hope you like it! BTW, I might be a bit slow to update chapters, because this is a little in between project, cause I've got one especially that's getting really popular (IF ANY OF U R A NARNIA FAN, CHECK IT OUT! IT'S 'A Second Wardrobe') so soz if it gets a while!**

**BTW, just 4 a disclaimer, I own nothing, the wonderful L.J. Smith does, I own only the plot. **

**So, on with the story! To add a bit more drama, I've decided to enter Damon to the story! But what is he doing back? WELL READ ON ND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!!!**

Matt's POV.

After I had walked Bonnie home I walked in a daze back to the park, to where she had confirmed her love to me with a passionate kiss. I lay in the exact spot we had kissed for hours in, while my heart felt as light as air. _So this is what it feels like to be high on ecstasy, _I thought to myself, smiling, _but there's no come down. Not with Bonnie. _Even though I had thought the same thing while going out with Elena, there was always a tiny thought at the back of my head, nagging, unsure if Elena was really the one, but that was high school puppy love. Soon (only a couple of months actually) we would finish school completely and I could build a life with Bonnie by my side.

I started to walk back home when the light started to dim slightly when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I looked at the screen before I answered, checking who it was. To my surprise, it was Bonnie. I pressed the pick up button and felt a grin spread on my face.

"Matt?" I heard Bonnie question on the other end of the line.

"Who else?" I joked, then immediately regretted it. What if she thought she thought I was being cocky? Thankfully she giggled. Wait. Bonnie? _Giggle_? I had never heard _that _sound before.

"Yeah, I shoulda' known. Hey, Elena and Stefan are going out to dinner tonight, and they asked if we wanted to double date. You wanna go?" I could hear a slight hint of suggestion in the question, letting me know she really wanted to go.

"Sure, I'll go. How do Elena and Stefan know about us? Has he got some kind of future seeing power that we don't know about?"

"Oh," she chuckled this time, and I could tell she was smiling at the mention of her best friend and her boy friend, "gossip travels fast around Fell's Church."

I smiled this time, knowing all too well how fast gossip spread here. Like the time people had spread the gossip that Stefan had killed Mr Tanner at that monstrous night that people called 'our Halloween dance.' I flinched while remembering the whole mob convinced that they would kill Stefan when they found him.

"Matt? You still there?" Bonnie asked worriedly. Apparently I had been thinking longer than I had thought.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. So, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

I arranged times and places (7 o' clock, Stellantro's, a new little Italian that Elena had suggested), told her I'd see her tonight, exchanged "Love you"s and hang up. I started to walk home. I had a shower, put on a clean shirt and trousers and started to walk out of the house, but as I closed the door and walked down the path to my car, I noticed an extremely big crow perched on my gate. I paused to look at it for a minute and then started to shoo it away. It looked at me with wide eyes for a minute but then flew off. I continued walking to my car, with a feeling that there was something wrong about that bird, like it wasn't a real bird. I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my head. I unlocked the car and drove to Bonnie's. But when I parked up and got out of the car to get her, I saw that bird sitting on the arm of a bench on her porch. That's when it clicked. _Big crow. Not a real bird. _Of course. I walked up to the bird and it didn't even flinch. I took a deep breath.

"Salvatore."

Then the crow bent his head, and from its crouch grew a man wearing all black; black pants and a tight black v-neck t-shirt. The guy who had saved us last night, and who had seduced and kissed Bonnie that night outside Vickie's house.

"Mutt," he replied with slanted eyes and a grim smile on his face.

_Damon_.

**Ohhhhhh yeaaahhhhh! How about THAT for a cliff hanger!**

**Well, that's it for chapter 2 darlings!! Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ADVICE IS WELCOME AND IT HELPS WHEN YOU LOT ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE! WITHOUT YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE HERE!**

**Chapter 3 shouldn't be long, but I'm gonna try and get another chapter done for my other story first.**

**Luv ya loads!!**


End file.
